Easy To Feel Sorrow And Difficult To Say Sorry
by TicTacStory
Summary: Short after L s death he finds his brother BB in "nothingness" on the edge of saying sorry BB dissapears with the promise of ending Kira but L finds himself having to chose from his brother who he owes an apology or Light,who owes him an apology.


**A/N Soo I sort of came up with this two seconds ago, no planning and no idea how it`s gonna end, that`s the TicTac way ;3**

**Oh and for the saninty of all man kind, L`s shinigami look is just like his regular look, same goes for my darling Beyond Birthday.**

"I`ll kill him." Beyond Birthday declared.

"No, you wont kill him." L assured, looking bored.

Beyond Birthday sighed and L knew that sigh a little too well. "You aren`t going to kill him, I`ll make shure of that."

Beyond Birthday looked around and gestured with his fingers as if he was playing a piano. "Dont think I wont."

They looked around, _**nothingness**_.

To be honest, when L read the rule of going to "nothingness" once you touch the notebook, he simply imagined it really being, like the name implies, nothing.

Beyond Birthday, on the contrary, was happy he went to nothingness, dying wasn`t such a big loss on him, he died several times in many ways, shure the "death" most people understand is getting buried two feet under the ground or getting burned and end in a vase, Beyond Birthday saw death as something temporal, something you lose or you lose yourself, "death" didnt exist in his world.

Or let me put that clearer, his world was always surrounded by death anyway, those sinned shinigami eyes granted him that position and Beyond Birthday couldnt do nothing more but to accept it and have some fun poking eyes out of tirtheen year old girls, death was normal to him,like air, it was there, we feel it, and it hardly becomes a privilege.

He was happy to finally get rid of those vampire like eyes.

L again looked around, everything there was dead, his twin brother was dead, he was dead and there were no other humans or life forms to count, it was just him and his brother in a grey space, no floor yet he felt ground, fog blurred his sight and overall it was just creepy, ocasionally you could HEAR other humans, "nothingness" was like a hallway of your life, you cant see but you can hear and touch.

Not L nor Beyond Birthday knew how long they were there, one moment they saw themselves as toddlers, the next they saw Beyond Birthday pulling L`s hair, the other they saw fire surrounding them, next the orphanage and after that the images were individually different.

Beyond Birthday became "B" and he soonly died in prison.

L Lawliet, he had alot more to tell, the friendship he never felt is what eventually killed him, he was CHAINED to death and he even accidendently-on-purpose kissed death.

The moment he fell of his infamous chair and was in death`s arms, Kira`s arms, he wasn`t surprised nor did he feel betrayed, he knew all along Light Yagami was Kira, evidence was everywhere but L commited to none, just one time in his life he wanted to feel loved, even if it might have been fake, he still felt it, just a little.

"Bloody hell Lawliet, don`t tell me you feel bad for that little fu-"

L shook his head. "That`s not it."

Beyond Birthday laughed in disbelief and it had a edge of anger. "Im shure it isn`t, its a murderer Lawliet, he HAS to die." he finished mockingly.

L refused to feel insulted. "You are also a murderer Beyond Birthday."

Beyond Birthday looked away. "Oh yes I remember, that whore Naomi caught me in your name didn`t she?"

L didnt answer.

"You cant do anything on your own can you?" Beyond Birthday asked but didnt expect an answer back.

"I knew you were an unfair fucker but really, sending your brother to prison to jail and wishing to keep your oh soo sweet killer alive? Pathetic Lawliet."

L bit his lip, as if he didnt feel bad enough about sending his brother to jail and eventuall hell, excuse me, _**nothingness, **_did he really have to rub it in?

"Beyond..."

he wanted to face his brother but when he looked at his right he saw nothing but fog, at his left more fog, under him fog and above him, fog, he swallowed and to his own surprise he felt lonely.

"Oi, where are you...?" He shook his head and was temporarily saddened.

"Be-JESUS CHRIST!" he fell on air, even if it felt like ground, suddenly there was not only fog and greyness but now there was...

there was...

A shinigami...Ryuk.

"Who are YOU?" L exclaimed.

Ryuk laughed sheepishly."I dont think that`s the question you want to ask."

"..."

"Take my word to it, go to the human world, you wont regret it." _Probably _the shinigami added in silence.

L was to astonished to say anything and instead blinked. "who ARE you?" he repeated. "And what do you mean with not regretting?"

Ryuk made a "tsk" noise and turned around. "If you want to find Kira or that lame brother of yours, go to the human world." he grinned and dissapeared in the fog. _This should be interesting. _He thought.

L looked around and bit his thumbnail, before he could do anything everything around him went black and before he knew it he was standing behind a smiling teen, it was then L realized he was smiling over his very own funeral aswell.

_**A/N Oh god, where am I getting at?**_

_**This was quite OOC but it will get better, I promise :P**_


End file.
